justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What You Waiting For?
What You Waiting For? by Gwen Stefani is featured in Just Dance 3. Dancer The dancer has hot pink hair with yellow highlights. She has a yellow dress with streaks of different colors on the edges. During the chorus, her dress turns light blue and pink/purple. Background The background seems to be a clock. In the 1st verse, the clock's color is pink, and when it is the chorus, the color scheme changes to blue. There are also clouds which change from pink to stormy blue. There is also clockwork and gears in the far background. The dancer is standing on a platform which seems to be a clock. Gold Moves Classic Gold Move 1: Jerk your right shoulder such that it goes up and down once. Gold Move 2: Straighten your body and stand still. What You Waiting For GM1.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 1 What You Waiting For GM2.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 2 Sweat Mashup Only Gold Move: Make a semi-circle with your right hand (done during Maniac). What You Waiting For GM.PNG|Sweat: Gold Move 1 Mashup This song has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers: *Maniac (JD2) *Pump It (JD3) *Skin-To-Skin (JD2) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Maniac (JD2) *Pump It (JD3) *Skin-To-Skin (JD2) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) Trivia *The beta version had a different choreography, and was removed for unknown reasons. It was most likely changed because there was little arm movement for Wii and PS3 users, distributing few points. *This was the first Gwen Stefani song on the Just Dance series. Second is Rich Girl on Just Dance 2014. *"H*e" and "Da*n" are censored, but "sex" isn't, because it refers to sex chromosome. *This is the similar looking dancer to D.A.N.C.E. from Just Dance 2. *In mashup, Party Rock Anthem pictogram is changed to orange. * This coach was featured in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2014 along with a scene from Kiss You under Dance. * To get the avatar for this in Just Dance 2014, you need to have a saved Just Dance 1-4 game. * There are two versions of the song, one is the clean version and the other is a longer explicit version. The game uses the clean version which removes the "wh*re" which was originally after every "Take a chance you stupid". * This dancer is featured on PAL box art. * The background is clock themed, referencing the time and the song's title. Gallery File:Whatyouwaitinfor.png|Avatar File:WYWFC.png|Dance Coach Videos File:Just Dance 3 - What You Waiting For? - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance 3 - What You Waiting For?(Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani Just Dance 3|What You Waiting For? Beta. File:Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Gwen Stefani songs Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Beta Elements Category:2010's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with changing tempos Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Clean versions Category:Songs released in 2004 Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Lip Synch Category:On A Platform Category:Songs With 2 Gold Moves Category:Songs With 2 Gold Moves.